Crystal Cove
by Love-to-experience
Summary: This is a story about one of the other circles in Washington. This is also an imprint story with Seth and one of the witches in the new circle. The Forks High and La Push High school students will have to merge with Crystal Cove High because their schools are shut down. Set after New Moon. Link to Secret Circle trailer in the my bio, it is also on Netflix. Won't need to know info.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's Pov

Ever since Bella left to go and save Edward from those Italian bloodsuckers, Sam has had us doing more and larger patrols. He knows that the Cullen's are going to come back, and I can tell that all of us are on edge. We don't know if they will want peace or want a fight. Last time they wanted peace, but now our pack is the largest pack our tribe has ever had and we do not know if they will feel threatened. On top of that, one of my best friend, Quil, phased, I was relieved to have him join the pack, so that Embry and I didn't have to lie to him anymore. But now he will have to live like we all have had to live since we have phased. No friends outside the pack, you have to lie to your parents if they are not in the council and there is no privacy in the pack. None, what so ever. I cannot tell you how many times I have seen some of my pack brothers being intimate with their imprints.

I walk into our kitchen and pour lemonade into a tall glass then I heat up some fish that was in the fridge and sit down at the kitchen island.

"Jacob, will you get my medications for my pain?" My Dad asked as he wheeled into the kitchen.

"Sure." I got up and went to the medicine cabinet and opened it.

 **"You have one new message"** I heard the answering machine say as I start to look for the meds.

 _ **"Jake!"**_ I heard Bella's voice say.

I put my hands onto the countertop and closed my eyes as I listened to the message, " **Please** _**talk to me! I hate this... distance between us. I know I hurt you by going after Edward but Jake, you have to realize that I love him. I know that you think he just uses me, but it's not true. He loves me, Jake. He only left to protect me, he thought it would be better for me if he wasn't in my life. To have a normal human life. But I don't want a normal life if I can't have him. You and I both know how I was without him. I'll understand if you can't or don't want to forgive me for hurting you and going after Edward, but I hope one day, when you meet your true love, you will understand how much they mean to you and you would do anything for them. Even if it means letting them go. You probably just think that I'm a fool in a fools paradise, that I am just going to get hurt by him... But the only person hurting me here Jake… is you. I need my best friend. Please just talk to me. Bye, Jake."**_

I looked up and spotted the meds that my Dad needs, I took the bottle and got out the amount necessary and handed them to him, then I sat back down in my chair and started eating what was on my plate. I could feel my Dad's eyes on me as I ate. I heard him sigh and wheel himself over to me.

"Jake...sometimes you have to forgive people who have hurt you, no matter how much you don't want to get hurt by them again, it will hurt even more to not have them in your life. The people who mean a lot to you are the only people who can hurt you, but since they mean a lot to you, you obviously want them in your life."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until he started to wheel himself out of the room.

"Oh, and Jake remember that we are going to dinner at the Clearwater's house tonight. We need to announce something important. It might be a good idea for you to bury the hatchet with Bella before the dinner because she will be coming to the dinner with Charlie. But you might want to keep Bella away from Seth, Harry said he might be phasing soon."

"Why are Charlie and Bella coming?"

"The announcement concerns them as well." Is all he said before he rolled off into the living room to watch a game.

I finished my food and put the dishes in the dishwasher, told Dad bye, and ran outside and phased.

I'm grateful that Dad made me talk to Bella earlier today, because the night wouldn't have been the same. The whole pack was here, minus Sam and Jared, who were on patrol, and we were all joking around and asking Bells questions on what it is like to hang around with the undead.

"So when you kiss do his fangs come out?"

"Does he wear a cape in the bedroom?"

"Have you two ever done it in a coffin?"

Bella mustered up with the answers, "No, no and we haven't gone past anything but a heated make out session. I never knew that talking to a group of shape shifters would be like talking to a bunch of teenaged girls."

"Dinner's ready. Come and eat!" Sue yelled

Everyone gathered into their big dinning room and started to fill their plates that Sue spent the whole day cooking. After everyone had food on their plate, we all sat down. I was in between Seth and Bella. I started to talk to Seth about some new car parts that came out that I could put into the Rabbit to make it run smoother. We were soon interrupted by Dad.

"If I could have everyone's attention," once all eyes were on him, he continued, "First I would like to thank Sue and Harry for this amazing food and being gracious hosts. Tonight I would like to proudly announce that there has been a very generous donation to La Push High School to make the school bigger and better. But due to the fact that there will be a lot of construction we do not want there to be much distraction from learning. So all of the La Push High School students will be going to a different school until construction is complete."

Before he could say anything else, Paul jumped out of his chair, "We will not be going to Forks High School!"

"No need to worry, my boy. None of the La Push High School student body will be going to Forks High." Harry informed

Paul sat back down.

"But this is only because Forks High School was also given a huge donation and will be under construction for awhile as well."Charlie chimed in.

All high school students were very confused but it was Seth who asked the million dollar question, "Where will we be going to school?"

Dad continued, "Both high school student bodies will be attending Crystal Cove High. They are down south, only a twenty minute drive for both student bodies. They have a very good education system and they are in a very good town. They are also a private school."

"So there will be a merging of Forks, La Push, and Crystal Cove High schools?" I asked.

"Yes, and it looks like all of you will be there for a long time. Please don't be rude to them, they have graciously offered to open up their school and let in two other high schools."

"Will we have to wear uniforms?"

"Yes, boys have to wear a jacket with their school crest on it along with a tie, and the girls have to wear plaid skirts, a white shirt and a tie. All of your uniforms should be dropped off at everyone's house over the weekend so they can be ready to wear on Monday. You can add stuff to wear to your uniform to make it your style. Also for the first day, they will be sending buses for all the students so no one gets lost."

"What if we have a car to drive ourselves?"

"It doesn't matter, on the bus they will be sharing with you history about the town. They will be showing you how to get there, where you can eat off campus. Their towns shopping center, and library if you ever need to access any information about their people."

"Are they like a tribe?" I asked

"Not really but kind of. They have elders made up of the oldest families that have been there. You must get permission to live there from them. The town is a lot like our own."

After that we were all excused from the table once we got our dessert. Most of the pack, plus Bella, went outside to talk about what we just learned. Seth of course had to stay behind because he has not phased yet. Though the majority of the guys think he will phase soon, I on the other hand don't think that Seth will phase soon, if ever. I just feel like he is too much of a level headed guy to get angry enough to phase.

"So we will be going to school with a bunch of leeches? How could your dad have okayed this, Jake? We won't be able to control our phasing with them sitting right next to us in history. I can see it now." Jared then stood up from the log were all sitting on and then imitated a person fixing their glasses then said, "The Colonists were very upset because the British were no longer treating them like they were still apart of the British community." Then he faced the other way and in a different voice said, "Well, they were treating us unfairly and made us pay taxes that our other relatives did not have to pay."

Everyone, including Bella, started laughing hysterically at Jared's imitation of one of the Cullen's.

"Alright, one, none of the were apart of that war, two, they usually do not pay attention in class because they already know everything about it, and three they are much, much, much more careful with their secret than that but I will give you the fact that it was really funny." Bella told Jared


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's POV

Today we are starting school at Crystal Cove High. I'm really excited about starting school there. The reservation only has one school and it has elementary, middle and high school all at the same school just in different areas of the building. So I've never gone to another school before and I think it'll be interesting. I am currently waiting on my sister to give me a ride to school, where everyone is meeting for the bus ride to CCH.

"Leah, are you almost ready? I don't want to be late and miss the bus." I called out

"Relax, Seth, they wouldn't leave you behind, everyone loves you." Leah yelled from the bathroom, "But I'm ready to drop you off."

As she came down the stairs I got out a water and an apple for her to eat while she drives me to school. "Thanks, kid."

I let out a dramatic sigh at the nickname I was given but didn't say anything about it. As we were driving in the car, I looked out the window and could've sworn I saw fast little blurs of rusty red, and grey, and brown but before I could really examine it, Leah started to talk to me.

"So, are you nervous about your first day at a brand new school?"

"No, I mean I'll have all my friends there, and I'll know a lot of people from Forks and the Res. I just hope the preppy kids won't treat us differently because we aren't from their town and are just getting let into their school."

"There's no reason why they should treat you guys any differently, I mean it would have just been like if Forks kids needed a school for a little while, they could come to ours...well not all the students."

What did she mean 'not all the students', it made me wonder if my sister had a grudge with some Forks students. There's no reason that she should, she never leaves the res and as far as I know she doesn't associate with them when they come onto the res.

"What do you have against Forks students?" I asked her

She hesitated and her eyes widened, like she forgot she wasn't suppose to say something, like she slipped up but all she said was, "I just don't like Bella Swan and how she gives Jake false hope of ever getting together."

Since when is she friends with someone three years younger than her? I was gonna ask her more but we pulled up to the school and it didn't really seem that important.

"Thanks for the ride, Le. I'll text you during lunch and tell you about the campus and the people and the town." I told her and hopped out of the car.

I ran over to Brady and Collin, it was weird seeing all of us in uniform and looking very prep schoolish.

"Hey, man." Brady said, "Are you excited? I am, I've never been to the town and when I looked it up I only saw the people, there was no pictures of the surrounding areas. Like none of the town. So I really want to see what it looks like."

"That's weird, I wonder why there aren't any pictures."

Colin shrugged his shoulders, "Oh hey, the buses are here."

I turned around fully expecting yellow plain school buses; what I wasn't expecting were double decker luxury buses to be pulling into our school parking lot. I don't think I've seen more jaws drop at one time. I would've asked someone if these were our buses if "Crystal Cove High" wasn't written on the side of them.

Brady whispers to us, "This must be one loaded school."

One of the bus drivers got out of the bus and yelled. "Okay, if kindergarten through 6th grade could please get in the first two buses, the top level of the second bus is for grades 7-8, and then the final two buses are for grades 9-12. And then of course all the teachers for the designated grades go to where they were assigned."

All three of us hurried to be able to sit on the top row of one of our busses. It was mesmerizing. The seats were all leather and they even had footrests, trays, and arm rests for each seat. I thought the ride would have been longer but it flew by because everyone was looking out the windows because we all realized how ignoring this one little road near the cross section to go into Forks, all of our lives, lead onto a road to get to a town none of us knew was so close to the res. 15 minutes into the drive we stopped because we reached a gate that looked like it went on for miles and miles.

Once the Gates opened, we could see into the infamous town that we would now be going to five days a week. As cheesy as it sounds, it was like we entered a land full of sunshine, it was so sunny and warm once we went through the gates. The town was gorgeous. The first thing you see are trails right next to the road and people riding horses. Then you see rivers, man made lakes, neighborhoods. The houses, or mansions I should say, were all different styles, like they were made for that particular family. We got into the town and we saw little shops and grocery stores, restaurants, a movie theater. There was this big fountain in the middle of the town center. In the middle of the town was the high school.

As we pulled up the long stone driveway. Right by us were people on the trails, in school uniforms riding on horses.

"Is this how people get to school in this town? On horses." Collin asked

We pulled up the school and the buses stopped and we all started to pile out of them. I saw Jake, Quil and Embry in the middle of the big huddle of La Push students. I nodded to Collin and Brady so we could all move closer to them.

"Hey, Jake, Quil, Embry." I said as I approached the three of them.

"Hey, Seth." They replied in unison. It was weird how they sort of all started talking together, it was like they knew each other's thoughts. I know they have all always been close but it seems like something has brought them even closer than they were before. And I didn't even think that was possible. I must be going crazy. Well, crazier than I already am.

"Can you believe the size of this place? Did you see that they have their own movie theatre? I mean we've been driving a hour and a half away to see a movie our whole lives and there has been one fifteen minutes away." Quil said

"That's because Crystal Cove is a gated community. Only the people of the town can enter it and use the luxuries it provides." A girl, who was definitely not a Quileute, said as she worked her way through the crowd.

"Oh so people like us aren't good enough to pass through your lands?" Paul said, with Jared and Kim in tow, as he pushed some people out of the way to get into the conversation.

The mystery girl looked Paul up and down and said, "Well, considering you're on 'our lands' right now, I guess we can safely assume that was not the reason. Crystal Cove is a private community, the majority of families who live here, are the descendants of the ones who moved here over 400 years ago. The founding families built this town from nothing and then they opened their gates to people who were being accused of witchcraft. The ones who were being hunted down and dragged to the Salem Witch trials. The founding families actually broke hundreds of people out from the holding cells. Where, had they of stayed in, would have been burned at the stake. Or maybe be tied to a totem pole and made to have drown. So, during those times privacy and the safety of the residents was the founding family's top priority. Sorry they did not have time to chit chat with the neighboring native american tribe." She stopped her rant long enough to glare at Paul. When he did not respond, she stepped up onto a table and continued. "Now that that's out of the way, our faculty has created a list of every student's new schedule. The K-8 schools will all be taken to the Zakarina Hall and the high school students will be placed throughout the rest of the school. Crystal Cove High has sent more kids to the Ivy leagues than any other school in the nation. So if you try at this school, you will succeed. You will all receive a key card from your guidance teacher. The key card will give you access into the community, as well as to your own locker. You will also need to give your fingerprint because that is the only other thing you need to enter the community. We have this extra screen of protection because like it was 400 years ago, Crystal Cove's main priority is the security and privacy of their residents. And we do not want to risk your card getting into the wrong hands and a crazy person having access inside the community. There is a coffee bar inside the main hall, and if you make a left at the second door of the main hall,you will enter the food court, if your make a right at the first door, you will enter the library. At the very end of the hall, is the main office. There are over 20 bathrooms throughout the school. Each of you will also get your own tablet in your first period. It will have the ability to download all the books you will need onto it, you just need to ask your teacher and they will give you the permission to gain access to that particular book. It will also have access to the web, you will be able to contact other student as well as your teachers. You can also download music, video, apps on it. But the teachers ask that during their class, you only use it for school purposes. I believe that is all you need to know for know. Thank you, and have a great first day at Crystal Cove High." As soon as she was done, she jumped of the table and left with a group of other students. I didn't even notice, that while she was speaking, the Forks students had arrived. I should have realized sooner because I felt a bunch of the guys around me tense up at the beginning of her speech. I wonder what that was about.

I turned to the group of guys,"Come on Brady, Collin, let's go get our schedules. We'll meet up with you guys later." I said to the rest of the guys.

"Dude, why were all of them so tense?" Brady asked

"I don't know, but I thought we should get out of there before something happened. Wouldn't want to get in trouble our first day." I responded.


End file.
